Warrior
by nubraitor
Summary: Slight AU. In a world full of geniuses and talent, he grabbed it after puking blood. The title of the strongest ninja of his era. My first time, please be gentle. ;p


**Warrior**

Uzumaki Naruto, the kyuubi jinchuriki used to be feared by his fellow villagers who knew of his burden. Even in the orphanage that he stayed, he was given special treatment so as not to anger him in fear of him letting out the demon to finish what it started. In spite of all this, he still didn't grow up an arrogant person who acts so self-important. He grew into a humble and friendly kid thanks to some of the people who looked past his demon and just saw him as the little child that he is. Until one fateful night that would change everything…

The traitorous Cloud Ambassador broke in the Hyuga compound and kidnapped the clan head's daughter. Luckily, the father found out about it and succeeded in cornering the culprit. Threatened of having his daughter killed in front of him, Hiashi had no choice but to kill the enemy ninja.

When news of the Ambassador's death reached the Cloud Village, they demanded the head of the person who killed him. Even though it was a completely unreasonable demand, the Hyuga clan had no choice but to give them what they want in fear of another war. But instead of Hiashi, it was his twin brother Hizashi's corpse that was given to the enemy to protect the clan secrets.

Many people didn't like the idea at all but it had to be done for the good of the majority. Those who strongly opposed the action taken had spread the news of the attack and soon the whole village knew of what happened. From that day on, Cloud become Leaf's most hated enemy and anything that got to do with that damned village, the people got rid of.

It was just lucky for one jinchuriki to be blond haired and tan skinned; the trademark characteristic of a person who hailed from the Lightning Country where Cloud village is. It was then that Naruto would taste the first of the many beatings that he will receive from the hands of the villagers.

Many years have passed and we now see a 12 year old Naruto lying in a hospital bed…again.

Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to get up and was welcomed by the worried face of his "bis sister" who cupped his own face and began checking his eyes.

"Your eyes are focused now… So, who was it this time? The older kids from your class?" asked the doctor.

"It was the graduates of last year, the Ha-Ha brothers," answered Naruto.

"Ha-Ha brothers?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well technically they're not really brothers but…" he didn't finish and just let out a deep sigh.

She decided to change the subject and asked the next question she usually asks him when this sort of thing happens.

"So, did you fight back?"

"No," he said, looking down.

She smiled at him sadly and cupped his right cheek with her right hand while gently rubbing his whiskers with her thumb. He looked up to her and mirrored her smile.

His eyes then became glazed as he remembered the memories of his first beating.

-Flashback-

It wasn't a life threatening beat down that he got but it still hurt a lot. Although if you account all the other people that got beaten just because they looked like a Cloud citizen, then the Yamanakas got most of the injured ones. It didn't help that it was summer time and a bunch of Yamanaka girls who just got suntanned came back from the beach and was given the worst beat down of their lifetime.

The people who beat him immediately stopped when they got a good look of him.

Although the adults and older teens didn't beat him anymore, the younger kids still pick on him and started giving him beat down every chance they get. He tried to run but he was not as fast as everyone else. Once, he tried to push them back with his strength but he wasn't as strong as everyone else. So he just endured the beatings and hoped that maybe someday they will realize their mistake and stop beating him. Or if not then they'll get tired of bullying him and finally leave him alone.

That time never came. He continued to get bullied and have frequented the infirmary. Until a new doctor, has arrived.

Unlike the previous doctor, this one took good care of him more and even got out of her way to talk with him about things under the sun. Although like his previous doctor, this one also didn't know how he got injured. He never told them the reasons; he just makes up some lame excuse that they accepted anyway. It wasn't until he decided to be honest one time that he finally got the help he needed.

"So they started beating you because of the racism caused by that incident but now it just became a fad?" she can't believe those kids, where the hell are there parents to raise them properly? "So they started it then why don't you fight back?" she asked.

"W-well…aside from the fact that I'm smaller, slower, and weaker… Even if I wanted to, I really don't have what it takes to fight back," he said.

She sighed before she started "You know, there was once a man who was gifted with really tall height and got great physical abilities through a hellish training. But…compared to the fastest, he's still slower. And compared to the strongest, he's still weaker. He was a jack of all trades, but a master of none. Those were the 'cards' that were dealt to him."

"What did he do then?" asked Naruto.

"He found the best way to use those 'cards' of his of course," she smiled at him. "He even wrote a book about it. Here, read this. It's got basic instructions too on how to develop your physical." She produced a copy of the book and handed it to him. "Tell you what, kid. If you can master the basic exercise in that book and I see you are fit enough, I'll even personally teach you some cool stuff."

"Really? You'll do that for me? He asked teary eyed.

"Sure kid, you're my favorite brat after all," she said while raffling his hair. Naruto just pouted with mock anger but deep inside he was really happy.

"Say, now that you're all fixed up how about I treat you to some snack? What would you like to eat?"

"Ramen!"

-End Flashback-

His sad smile turned into a happier one and then said "Hey nee-chan, isn't it the time you treat me for ramen? I'm all fixed up after all."

"You don't have any mercy on my wallet, do you?" asked the slightly ticked off doctor.

Naruto just grinned his foxy grin while she sighed but also smiled a second later.

-o0o-

It was another wonderful morning in the village hidden in the Leaf and Uzumaki Naruto woke up early to prepare for his day in the academy.

As he made his way to class though, we was suddenly punched square on the face and his path was then blocked by two of his classmates and one guy from the other class, all of which are older than him. He wasn't surprised at all, this thing happened almost on daily basis now.

"This kid's name is Naruto, right? That look, is he from Lightning Country and Cloud village, perhaps?" asked his non-classmate.

"Hurry up and go back to Cloud and suck on your mom's breasts, scum!" shouted one of his classmate.

"Why… are you doing this?" asked Naruto as he wiped the blood dripping from his mouth.

"Well too bad but I don't even have a reason! It's just that your mop hair pisses me off!" yelled his other classmate with a mop hair.

"_It's because he defeated you in one-on-one taijutsu combat in front of the teacher, right? Not to mention in front of your crush, too."_ Naruto's non-classmate thought.

Naruto forced to smile as he said "I see, so this isn't racism, huh? Just a rivalry between students. If that's so, then I have no reason to be angry. I'm happy, even-"

*TWACK!* he was punched again in the face by one of his classmates while the other one got hold of an empty bottle and broke it on Naruto's head. But he didn't get taken down, he shakily stood up and stood his ground enduring the pain from the attacks on his head.

"…What is this kid?"

"Scary…"

Were the only words his classmate could say, clearly shocked of how stubborn Naruto is.

"If you beat me with just this, you won't take me down," said Naruto as he stared intensely on his classmates all the while leaking a strange aura of determination that sent chill down their spines.

"I won't lift a hand on you, this isn't a battle or a sparing field. But in the field, I won't go easy on you," he said as he continued staring them down with his willpower.

-o0o-

Author Note: I'm really new to this fanfiction so please tell me if my story is any good. Also I'm not very good in English but I really want to share my story with others, I think I need a beta but I don't know how to get one. Thanks for reading!


End file.
